harrypotterrolepfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hpsuperfan
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (From August 2011 to October 2011) Second Renewed Talkpage My first owls are in Archive 1 (From August 2011 to October 2011) Hpsuperfan I have archived your first messages.If you dont want it go to Archive1 and copy all the code.Paste it back in your talkpage.Ashikkansar 18:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch Try-outs So, Hp, am I on the Gryffindor quidditch team? --Outsider (Look me up!) 01:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me on my talk page, man. Every time you tell me to get on chat, I'm not on the internet, and by the time I'm on, you've gotten off chat. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 16:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Apparently not. It's far past that time. I'm only available from 2:30 -10 PM (EST) on M-F and pretty much any time after like 11 AM on weekends. Try to arrange a meeting during that time frame please. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sorry. My "hours" are from 3:30-4 M-F (EST) and Sat-Sun is 11-3. Let me know at least a day in advance if possible, as it's hard if I only have a 5 minute notice. If its really that important, use the . Head of Ravenclaw (Owl Me!) 22:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. Not within the next half hour, but possibly before 10 PM EST. I may be working on an essay for school, though. Tomorrow is probably better. I get off early because of Thanksgiving, so I get out of school at 11:25 AM EST. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thursday isn't good for me. It's Thanksgiving. Haha. I'm spending the day with my family. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 00:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sunday night is better. Remember my hours. We'll straighten out the technicalities when the time comes. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:31, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Sunday the 27th is fine. And yes, that is what i meant by "technicalities". We need to set up a time that day to meet on chat. We'll do that tomorrow. I have to go to bed now. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude! I'm here for the administration wanted notice. When do I start? --Outsider (Look me up!) 06:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Astronomy or Herbology. What should my prof. name be? --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) wait, I just saw that astronomy and herbology were already taken, so now i don't know so you pick what subjects, unless you can pull some strings to get me one of those subjects. --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, today is fine. Preferably soon. I'm on chat now. If you can get on within the next half hour, that would be great. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not that pointless. Saturday, ok? At about my time 8:30 or so? (the coming saturday, as in the 10th).. Did you happen to watch the montrose Christmas Parade? My middle schools marching band preformed in it. Professor/teaching Job Hello, I would like to be a Professor for History of Magic and Muggle Studies, either one of those please. It will be much better if i could get both but it would be okay to get just one. My character is Professor Deither Carson and if it's okay, I would like to be head of Gryffindor house please. Thank You. Cosmiggy 08:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Midday on either day this weekend is fine. All of the next two weeks is really bad for it, so we either need to do it really soon, or wait a while. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 23:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) For me (CA time) I guess tomorrow (17th) at like 8 or 9 in the morning. --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) hello, maybe we can meet tomorrow at around 9 or 10 in the morning, if not, maybe 3, 4 or 5 in the afternoon. Cosmiggy 12:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat It would have been had I been online. Maybe we can schedule a time this weekend. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 00:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Important Chat Meeting Ok, this is getting ridiculous. If you need to tell me something, tell me, please! I can't always get on chat at a moment's notice. What is this about. Explain on my talk page. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, understandable.... I'm online now and you replied pretty quickly. I'll be on chat for the next 20 minutes. After that, I have to go to bed. Try to be there soon or we can't do it today. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 02:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Teaching Job Dear Hpsuperfan, Can my Character Arcturus Rookou be Head of Care of Magical Creatures Harryvlas123 20:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) JOB Dear Hpsuperfan, Can I be Hogwarts News Correspondment for the Daily Prophet From Arcturus Rookou Harryvlas123 20:09, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I have no idea what to do with the page Zachary Granger, none of that tutorial helped and it's really confusing. Thanks. ThatOneMuggle 21:16, February 7, 2012 (UTC) My Resignation Hpsuperfan- First off, I want to say that I've enjoyed my time on this wiki very much. I don't want to brag, but I have come to realize that I am, perhaps, your greatest asset on this wiki. This is why it pains me to say that I am resigning from all positions of power on this wiki. I love Harry Potter, and believe me, I've come to love this wiki. However, the activity level on this wiki is exceptionally low, and I feel like continuing to try to build it is a waste of time. My load of school work is at an all time high, and I just can't help you manage this wiki anymore. I appreciate the hospitality you have shown me by welcoming me to you wiki while it was still an infant (so to speak). I never felt unwanted and I want you to know that you're not the reason I'm resigning. You haven't been very active on here lately, either, so I hope this doesn't hurt you too badly. If it does, I'm truly sorry. Again, thanks, and good luck in your future endeavors. -Dillon R. JDRooDigger(Owl Me) 19:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi I wanna talk to you.Contact me. ~~An old friend hi, im new to wiki, and im kinda confused... --BananaQueen (talk) 23:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC)kanji